Jessie Patterson
Jessica "Jessie" Morgan Patterson is a main character and member of the Camp Club. She was born on September 4th in 2006, making her 13 and 14 years old in the series. She lives her parents and older sister Alice Patterson, and Labrador Buster. Description Appearance Jessie is often described to have golden blonde hair which "glows with the sun" and dazzling blue eyes that "sparkle with the sky", as well fair skin with freckles that Hazel Hunter claims to be "cute". She has no exact height, but is estimated to be around 165--170 cm with an average build and rather thin. Jessie's clothing preference tend to be casual, but still clean and neat, rather than messy hand-me-downs that she usually receives from Alice (and commonly refuses.) Her wardrobe consists with lots of plain, colourful T-shirts, jeans, coloured shorts, caps, anything denim, skirts and sneakers. Personality Jessie is a fun, cool and caring person who loves animals. Her favourite subjects are Biology and English. In her spare time she loves watching romance films and reading romance novels. She has lots of crushes. She is said to have a really good taste in fashion and wants to be either a fashion designer or wildlife expert when she grows up. Relationships Romantic * Jessie has a major crush on Peter Hunter when she meets him in Book #7 Jessie and the Grizzly Bear. Although she never was in an actual relationship with him, she did save Peter's life when he nearly slipped in a ravine while chased by a bear. Jessie also attempts to kiss him several times but being interrupted each time by a different person. Friends * Amber Li: Jessie and Amber have been best friends their entire life since before kindergarten and live two streets away. While the two have completely different interests, both enjoy taking nature walks and other outdoor activities, as well reading romance novels and telling each other secrets. * Hazel Hunter: Jessie has been good friends with Hazel ever since she moved in Book #1 Hazel's new club. At first Hazel didn't talk with Jessie much until learning that both share a coming interest in writing novels and both worked on writing a Sci-Fi/romance novel called Galactica. Family * Alice Patterson: Alice is Jessie's older sister who appears frequently throughout the series. She is a bit of a goofball and often makes a joke about something, or is otherwise in a plain good mood. Jessie and Alice hardly ever ague, but Alice often annoys or teases her sister about random subjects. * Buster Patterson: Buster is a black Labrador that belongs to the Patterson family. Jessie claims to be the "rightful owner" as he sleeps in her room and is seen with her most often. Likes/Dislikes Likes * Animals * Nature * Books * Romance * Magazines * Lemonade * Chick flicks * Fashion * Dogs * Amber Li * Hazel Hunter * Harley Hunter * Maudy McCoy * Aiden Brown * Marnie McCoy * Miranda Patterson * Alice Patterson * Buster Patterson * Peter Hunter * Phoebe Hunter Dislikes * Loud noises * vacuum cleaners * blenders * hair dryers (on max volume) Trivia * The name Jessica means 'rich' in Hebrew, while the name Jessie means 'God's gracious gift.' Gallery 10yr Jessie.jpg |Jessie's Year 5 School Photo Category:The Pattersons Category:Characters Category:CC Members Category:CCH Students Category:Teenagers Category:Females